Dark Armor
Overview Dark Armor is a Scrapper secondary powerset in City of Heroes as well as a Brute and Stalker secondary powerset in City of Villains, and as of Issue 12 a Tanker primary powerset in City of Heroes. Dark Armor allows you to tap into the powers of the Netherworld for protection. Many Dark Armor powers drain your foes to strengthen you. Dark Armor offers very good resistance to Negative Energy damage, and is one of the only defensive sets that offer some resistance to Psionic damage. However, its resistance to Energy is weak and it offers no protection to Knockback. Power Tables Tanker As of Issue 12, the Dark Armor powerset is available as a primary powerset for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Scrapper/Brute The Dark Armor powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Scrappers and Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Stalker The Dark Armor powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Cloak of Darkness A shroud of Netherworld darkness envelops you, making you difficult to spot at a distance. You can be seen only at close range, or if you attack a target. Even if seen, the Cloak of Darkness grants you a bonus to Defense to all attacks and some protection from Immobilization. This Netherworld Cloak also allows you to see things in a new light, allowing you to better see Stealthy foes. Unlike some Stealth powers, Cloak of Darkness has no movement penalty. Cloak of Darkness will not work with any other form of concealment power such as Shadow Fall or Steamy Mist. }} }} }} }} Cloak of Fear You can wrap yourself in a nightmarish Cloak of Fear. Foes close to you are treated to visions most horrific, forcing them to tremble in terror, only attacking if attacked, and even then, with a reduced chance to hit. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Dark Embrace You tap into the energy of the Netherworld to protect yourself from damage. This Dark Embrace shrouds you and grants resistance to Lethal, Smashing, Negative Energy and Toxic damage. }} }} }} }} Dark Regeneration You can tap the dark essence of the Netherworld to drain a small amount of life from all enemies nearby, thus healing yourself. The more foes affected, the more you will be healed. }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Death Shroud You become a focus point for the Netherworld, allowing its Negative Energy to seep from your body. This will continuously damage all foes in melee range. }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} }} Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden', a Stalker can pull off Critical Hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassin's Strike' with an assassin's power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to Defense. Unlike most Stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other concealment powers, giving you even greater Stealth capability. }} }} Murky Cloud You create a Murky Cloud enshrouding you. This cloud can absorb all forms of energy, making you more resistant to Fire, Cold, Energy, and Negative Energy attacks, as well as Endurance Drain effects. }} }} }} }} Obsidian Shield You can create a special Obsidian Shield that grants good resistance to Psionic damage. With your mind enshrouded in darkness you are protected from Sleep, Fear, Hold and Disorient attacks. }} }} }} }} Oppressive Gloom The Netherworld has many mutable properties, such as the Oppressive Gloom. This power allows you to use your own Hit Points to keep enemies near you Disoriented and unable to use any powers. Endurance cost for this is minimal, but the power can be dangerous to use. }} }} }} }} }} Shadow Dweller You are a true Shadow Dweller of the Netherworld. Your affinity for the shadows grants you an inherent bonus to all Defense, as well as an increased perception and a resistance to Immobilization. Your perception bonus and resistance to Immobilization improves over level. Shadow Dweller is an auto power. It is always on and costs no Endurance. }} }} Soul Transfer Should you fall in battle, you can perform a Soul Transfer, sucking the life force of all foes around you to bring yourself back from the brink of death. The more foes nearby, the more life is restored to you. Drained foes are left Disoriented. The dark effects of this Soul Transfer will actually leave you invulnerable for a brief time, and protected from XP Debt for 20 seconds. There must be at least one foe nearby to fuel the transfer and revive yourself. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets